An Incongruous Relationship
by cashew
Summary: “It’s easy for you, isn’t it Ginny? You see your ideology as the only way possible, but what if one day you woke up to find out that you were wrong?” Draco and Ginny share conversation and a doomed romance. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

An Incongruous Relationship

Chapter One

"I just don't understand why," she said in an exasperated tone, "why won't you even try?"

He smirked at her overtop his cup of coffee, he never had liked tea. "What don't you get Weasley? It's simple, our parents had quite different child-rearing tendencies which resulted in hurtling the two of us to polar opposite sides of the war."

She bit down on her lip in a nervous habit that she had developed long ago. "Don't you see what's right though," she tried yet again, "can't you tell good from evil, right from wrong? It is simple Draco, you're right in that aspect, just make the right choice."

He eyed her for a moment in contemplation, there was no way he could explain his position to her…at least not in terms where she would understand it, accept it.

They made no sense when it came to their choice to be together, this was something that they both constantly felt lurking in their minds like a predator of the night, but never spoke of.

He didn't even know how, when, or why it happened. Circumstances had led to a truce, a truce had led to trust -or as much trust a Malfoy and Weasley could have for one another- and from the trust derived…them.

They never acknowledged their relationship as anything along the lines of boyfriend/girlfriend, that would only lessen the meaning, the value. They were together, but at the same time, not really. It was an impossible relationship and each knew they would be deluded to believe it would end happily.

Star-crossed lovers in every sense of the term. Happiness was temporary no matter where you found it. They had found it now in the form of their own twisted relationship. They knew better than to force it though, there would come a time when it would be over. When he would go back to his sole existence being Malfoy and she would be Weasley. And in those names all their prejudices and differences were bold and not in the least ignorable.

For now though they had the time in between. The time that they would later think of as lost. They would sit and discuss things for hours, the war was a frequent debate subject, but so were other things…trivial things that meant nothing and everything at the same time.

What's your favorite color?

What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?

What's your favorite place in the whole world?

Questions of innocence with no underlying intentions nor plans for manipulation. She discovered herself through him, and he found an escape through her. Yet, there was one thing that always loomed over their conversations; the reality of their existence.

She was desperate to bring him to the Light, if she could only make him see reason…

He knew better. Light and Dark, good and evil, it was all really a matter of opinion. He cared for her in an almost emotionless way, the only way that he really could. He was harsh with his views and forced her to see realities rather than fairy tales.

"Draco?" She asked in a small pleading voice, "will you at least consider it? You aren't evil, why would you support a side that you aren't compatible with?"

He resisted the urge to sneer. "It's easy for you, isn't it Ginny? You see your ideology as the only way possible, but what if one day you woke up to find out that you were wrong? It's like a religion…the only right way is the one that you know, the one you were taught. You can't ask me to change my beliefs, you wouldn't stand for it if I asked the same of you."

She opened her mouth to retort but shut it after a moment. He was right, she would never change her beliefs simply because someone requested her to. And at that moment, she began to understand. It was a lot like religion, you had to put a lot into faith, into just _knowing _that you were right, rather than seeing actual evidence of it.

For a fleeting horrifying moment she wondered if she was wrong. If she was disillusioned by the tales of integrity and courage that she had been raised on. Who decided good, who defined evil?

She raised her deep brown eyes to meet his gray ones and neither said anything for a long amount of time. Nothing needed to be said. He had his views, she had hers. They wouldn't try to change each other, that would break the magic that made their relationship so unique.

Each knew that it wouldn't last, it couldn't. Too many factors were constantly attempting to drive them apart. But, for now they merely settled for looking at one another, appreciating the insanity that was holding them together. They were content in this, and that was all that really mattered.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It had finally happened.

The moment that they had been anticipating all along had come. Much too soon in her opinion. She hoped that he shared her sentiments on the subject.

She had always told herself that it was temporary. A mistake of her youth to be later written off as a hormonal breach of insanity. But now that it was over she found that she couldn't. She had violated the code that had always separated them. She had confused her heart with her curiosity and now she felt as if death could be no worse.

Gone were the late night talks over coffee. Gone were the stolen kisses that had come to mean everything to her. Gone was her entire world. All that remained was pain.

They had been found out, and torn apart. She could remember it so vividly; she could pinpoint their exact mistake. She had wanted more and he had remained in contentment.

She had fallen in love with him and she hated herself and her heart for wanting something that could never be. Her mind told her to let it go, there was no fixing their broken relationship…but she couldn't.

So here she was, risking everything that she had ever held dear to her for him, the one that she had always hated. He was hurt and he needed her even if she was the only one who could see it.

With her determination driving her Ginny walked swiftly through the battlefield in an unwavering manner; nothing was going to stop her from getting to him. He was close to death now; she could feel it in her very soul that had come to be so tangled with his.

After searching without result for a few minutes that seemed like an eternity she stopped. There, lying in front of her was a pathetic, bloody version of her love. If he had fought for the right side he wouldn't be like this…

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, screw the separation of sides, it didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was he, and he wouldn't be around to matter if she didn't help him.

She knelt down beside him and tried desperately to capture the unemotional look that she had so often seen reflected off of him. She would not cry, there would be no breaking down in front of him. Tears would only arise bitter disappointment in him and she refused to be the one disappointing him.

His now dull gray eyes turned and acknowledged her with a cynical amusement. He should have known that she would come to him in his last moments. It would only serve as a justified punishment for him to have to remain with her in his time of death after all he had put her through. He had lied to her…that shouldn't bother him but he couldn't suppress his newfound conscience any longer. She loved him, he knew she did. And strangely enough, he was pretty sure he loved her too. Love was a double-edged sword that he refused to fall into the trickery of; so he had left. The coward's way out always proved to be the easier one.

To stay with her would have been his downfall. Although it seemed as though his downfall was inevitable as he was on his back on a battlefield unable to move without provoking more pain and blood. She could have made him happy, but he wouldn't let her. It was temporary, it was always supposed to be temporary…so why did it hurt him more than his fatal wounds that it was over?

"Draco," she said in a wavering voice that threatened to spill over her unwanted tears.

He opened his mouth but discovered a surprising amount of pain awaiting him upon his intended speech. Suffering through the blinding pain he whispered hoarsely, "why are you here?"

She bit her lip while he waited in a patience that he never used to have. "I love you," she said in an almost regretful voice. "I just thought you should know."

He said nothing; it wasn't worth the pain to make excuses to her about why he couldn't love her.

She bordered between crying until she collapsed from exhaustion and leaving pretending that she didn't care. She wished she didn't. He lay on his deathbed seemingly unaffected by her declaration of love and she was just so…tired. Tired of having a one-sided relationship with him. If he didn't love her, then she would at least attempt to not love him.

Ginny made a move to leave but she felt an icy hand grab a weak hold on hers. "Don't go," he whispered almost too softly for her to hear.

"I don't have a reason to stay," she choked out, her tears winning their battle.

And she didn't have a reason, or at least none that she could think of. She stayed anyhow though, stayed for his reasons rather than her own. She had come knowing that he needed her; she couldn't leave if she wanted to.

For once she saw through his cold exterior. She saw past his defense mechanisms of cruelty and intolerance and saw him. She loved the man she saw, the strong man that preserved his strength even in his weakest moment. The boy hidden beneath that man that had never known kindness. The man that loved her in return, even if he would never be able to say it to her.

He gave an involuntary gasp, it wasn't far away now. She held on to him as if this would keep him with her. It didn't.

She remained at his side until he was gone, and even then she couldn't go. He had a hold on her that would prosper through anything and anyone. Her tear-streaked face looked across the threshold of death and she did the only thing she could do.

She joined him.


End file.
